Solicitud de condena
by Saramwell Pod
Summary: Serie de #6 drabble's o escritos cortos independientes de la vida de estos seis jóvenes en el reformatorio. "/A veces cuando miraba sus ojos pensaba que las barreras eran ilusorias, los golpes insignificantes y la libertad, un hecho./" "/Él era el ancla y el timón que les impedía caer en la desesperanza/"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Reinbō: Ni-sha roku bō no shichi-nin es de George Abe.

**Aclaraciones: **

1.**-**Estos son escritos cortos o drabbles **INDEPENDIENTES**, no siguen orden del manga/anime. Apenas son unas pinceladas mal hechas de estos personajes.

2.-Soy mala describiendo emociones aunque traté de acoplarme a estos personajes aún así: Posible OoC.

3.-**NO** yaoi o BL aunque se haga alusión a lo mismo.

4.- La mayoría de los POV son de Mario y Joe :3

**Nota:** Se preguntaran porque escribo sobre un manga/anime que no tiene fandom establecido y que nadie lee o visita. Simple. Tengo una necesidad masoquista por escribir sobre cosas que a nadie le interesa leer.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaba con la vista fija en los grilletes de sus pies, indiferente a la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre sí.

Era Meg en lo único que podía pensar, en si estaba bien, y en lo que le había pasado luego de que se lo llevaran. Ni siquiera le habían dejado despedirse de ella y temía lo que esa mujer horrible pudiera hacerle.

''No te preocupes, yo nunca te dejare sola''—levantó la cabeza y vio a dos niños pequeños en un callejón, el mayor consolaba al más pequeño. Se les quedo viendo mientras caminaba y sintió que le estrujaban el pecho y le comenzaban a escocer los ojos.

Se vio a si mismo y a su pequeña hermana reflejados en esos dos pequeños y soltó un sollozo que se camuflo con un inesperado trueno.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, pareciera que solo ayer vivía en las calles con su hermana y hoy, ahora… Aún podía ver a Meg gritando asustada mientras golpeaba a ese idiota, aún podía sentir sus manitas tirando de su camiseta y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules mirándole con miedo cuando llegó el policía.

Si no fuera por las esposas y grilletes no dudaría un segundo en volver a escabullirse para estar con ella, para poder consolarla y decirle que nunca la dejaría sola, que juntos buscarían a mamá. Pero allí estaban, sobre sus manos y tobillos, como señal inequívoca de su detención.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre su rostro, la misma que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, la que le tenía empapado, la que le impedía ver el futuro que tenía delante de él.

El reformatorio.

Miró al frente y sintió que todo estaba perdido. Entonces, lloró con más fuerza, no por él, si no por Meg.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

La luna se reflejaba en los ojos de Sakuragi y, —no es que yo me ande fijando en estas cosas, pero es imposible no darse cuenta si sus ojos brillan con tanta intensidad.

An-chan tenía una postura relajada y una actitud que, —me atrevería a decir: —ausente. Era como si le estuviese contando grandes anécdotas a la luna, posiblemente nosotros figurábamos en ellas, o tal vez no, no se.

El fin es que mirarle me recordó a la primera vez que lo vi. Al igual que en ese entonces tenía el mismo e inconfundible brillo en los ojos, entre divertido y serio, como si se alegrara de vernos pero al mismo tiempo comprendiera lo que nos pasaba, o estaba por pasar. Aún así me alegra estar aquí y haber podido conocer a alguien como An-chan.

Por momentos, cuando miro sus ojos, creo que las barreras son ilusorias, los golpes insignificantes y la realidad, un hecho.

Creo que se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando porque desvío su mirada hacia mi, me sonrío calidamente y me invito a sentarme junto a él. Estuvimos un buen rato en un cómodo silencio, hasta que el cielo se iluminó con aquellas estrellas viajeras.

— Una vez al año—dijo—renovaba mi esperanza… Me mantenía vivo solo para verlas—An-chan me miró, y yo alcé una ceja sin entender—Ahora los tengo a ustedes—Sonrío—Anda, ve a despertar a los chicos Mario.

No fue tarea difícil despertarlos, aunque debí esquivar más de un golpe, sobre todo de Kyabetsu quien se negaba a despertar; Pero al final allí estábamos todos embelezados mirando esa lluvia de estrellas, pude sentir esa luz y esperanza que nos traían.

Pude entender las palabras de An-chan.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Recibió la golpiza sin chistar o quejarse, no podría decir que con tanta indiferencia y serenidad como An-chan, pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de no haber actuado como un cobarde.

Como un idiota diría yo—abrió los ojos apenas reconocibles y vio a Suppon mirarle seriamente—un verdadero idiota.

—¡Repítelo!—ordenó, _Suppon_ sin embargo le ignoro,Kyabetsu en cambio se largo a reir como si mirarle la cara fuese la cosa más graciosa del mundo—de que tanto te ríes ¿eh? ¿Tengo un mono pintado en la cara o que?

Baremoto intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan dolorido que su intento solo provoco que el otro se siguiera riendo con más ganas.

—Parecer…una papa con lentes Baremoto—dijo Kyabetsu luego de un rato para luego garabatear en una hoja de papel una patata con lentes a la que puso su nombre.

Todos sus compañeros se pusieron a reír al comparar el garabato con su cara encontrándoles cierto parecido.

Meses antes lejos de reír habría maldecido a su mala suerte, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado; Si recibía un golpe en pos de ayudar a sus amigos, los recibía con gusto.

Bueno, al menos no se arrepentiría de haberlos recibido.

—Un pensamiento digno de un idiota.

—Ya enserio, ¡dime lo que tienes contra mí!

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Mario se sentó en la cama apartando de un solo movimiento las frazadas. Tenia calor, sentía que todo el cuerpo le ardía y con gusto se habría sacado toda la ropa y dormido como su madre lo trajo al mundo, pero no estaba en su casa y no pretendía desnudarse.

—Deja de moverte—agudizó la vista y los oídos para poder ver mejor,Suppon le miraba soñoliento. Antes de que pudiera contestar escuchó otras voces.

—Nos has despertado a todos.

—Pero—intento excusarse—Kyabetsu está roncando y…

—Él es un caso aparte—había reconocido las voces de Heitai y Joe y rogaba por no haber despertado a Sakuragi.

—Lo siento chicos, no quería despertarlos—volvió a taparse rápidamente dando el tema por terminado, entonces, escuchó su voz.

—¿Ocurre algo Mario?—se le subió la sangre a la cabeza por la vergüenza y se apresuro a contestar que tenía un poco de calor, no demoró en sentir un par de manos frías en su frente y a Sakuragi mirándole fijamente.

—¿An-chan?

—Tienes fiebre—escuchó un par de mantas moverse y antes de que sus amigos se acercasen les frenó en seco.

—No es nada grave, de seguro mañana amanezco mejor—An-chan lo miró con suspicacia—enserio, solo necesito dormir, así como Kyabetsu y Baremoto. El primero roncó con mayor entusiasmo como si supiera que hablaban de él, el segundo ni se movió.

Una vez que todos se hubieran acostado suspiro aliviado; Puede que en su casa durmiera como quisiera pero el reformatorio era en más de un sentido un lugar reconfortante, sonrío tocándose la frente, aún podía sentir el tacto frío de An-chan.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Miraba al cielo y rogaba a las estrellas por el bienestar de su hermana, ello era algo que solía hacer a menudo pero, precisamente hoy, sentía que Meg lo necesitaba con mayor urgencia, era como si estuviese en peligro…

—¿No puedes dormir?—negó con la cabeza sin mirar a An-chan.

—Siento que mi hermana está mal, que me necesita—dijo en apenas un susurro, Sakuragi le miró con ternura colocándole una mano en el hombro para que lo viera.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte de ella Joe—dijo pausadamente—eso no es algo que tenga todo el mundo. La vida está llena de obstáculos y tu no puedes hacer nada por ella en este momento—se le descompuso la cara y se le humedecieron los ojos—tienes que confiar en que ella está bien y que un día se volverán a encontrar.

Contrario a lo que Sakuragi creía Joe medio sonrío agradeciéndole su apoyo y sus consejos, a fin de cuentas, era lo que necesitaba. A un amigo comprensivo.

Y Sakuragi era para él—y se atrevería a decir que para todos—la persona más bondadosa y justa que pudiese existir.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Era algo a lo que le habían estado dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo y ahora, al fin, había llegado la hora: Escaparían del reformatorio.

Armar el plan y ponerlo en práctica era algo que no se habían demorado en hacer.

Ahora, corrían a lo que daban sus piernas para escapar de las luces amarillas, los perros y los guardias, para al final quedar todos sudados y sin conseguirlo. A fin de cuentas el plan no había tenido tiempo de ser meditado.

Cuando detuvieron a Sakuragi, con inusitada facilidad vieron que todo estaba perdido.

Fue después, cuando estaban en celdas separadas, con el cuerpo ardiendo tras recibir la paliza de Ishihara que Heitai se atrevió a preguntarle a An-chan porque no había escapado si había tenido la oportunidad.

—No podría dejarlos atrás—contestó éste con obviedad—no sabría que hacer sin ustedes.

Heitai sonrío conforme y más de uno lloró en silencio. Era An-chan su ejemplo a seguir, su ancla y timón que les impedía caer en la desesperanza.

.

.

.

_Futuras modificaciones.-_

Gracias por leer (?)


End file.
